Spear Pillar
|map=Sinnoh Spear Pillar Hall of Origin Map.png }} The Spear Pillar (Japanese: Spear Pillar) is a location in Sinnoh where the ancient Pokémon , , and were created by and from which, legends say, Sinnoh itself came from. As the Spear Pillar is part of Mt. Coronet, it has a special magnetic field that causes and to evolve into and , respectively, when leveled up here. In the games The area is located at the very peak of Mt. Coronet, and is the ultimate goal of Team Galactic's plot. It is here that Cyrus summons both Dialga and Palkia to claim their powers and create a new universe for himself, free of emotion (though he only manages to summon one of the pair in either Diamond or Pearl, and its power is partly neutralized by the lake guardians before the player battles Cyrus). Mars and Jupiter battle against the and , standing in the way before the player challenges Cyrus. ]] Cyrus summons both Dialga and Palkia to the Spear Pillar, using two Red Chains: one from the gems of the lake trio, and the other an artificial copy. Together, the power of Dialga and Palkia together is too great for the lake trio to counterbalance as they did in Diamond and Pearl, and so the Pokémon world is shortly doomed. Just when Cyrus believes himself to have won, he feels the presence of Giratina, angered by his actions to destroy the world. Giratina appears between Cyrus and the other two, warping the ancient pillars. It grabs Cyrus, warping him into the Distortion World and leaving behind the tunnel between the worlds. Dialga and Palkia vanish back into their own dimensions, and Cynthia requests the player's help in the Distortion World to repair the link between the two worlds and prevent the warping of reality caused by Giratina's entrance from extending throughout. After Giratina and Cyrus are defeated in the Distortion World, the player ends up in the Pokémon world once more at the entrance to Turnback Cave. Once the Elite Four are defeated and the player has found both the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs in Mt. Coronet, Cynthia's grandmother will tell the player that in ancient times, people apparently met with Dialga and Palkia, by having the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs. Returning to the Spear Pillar with these items, the player will be able to battle with and potentially capture Dialga and Palkia. If the player has the Azure Flute on returning to the Spear Pillar after entering the Hall of Fame and obtaining the National Pokédex, blowing into it will cause a staircase leading to the Hall of Origin to appear. It is an event-only area, and when the player has the Azure Flute and returns to the Spear Pillar after defeating the Elite Four (as the event will not be possible until after Team Galactic has been vanquished and Dialga, Palkia, or Giratina has been captured, defeated or fled from), the flute will make a sound. After blowing into the flute, a staircase will appear leading up, out of sight. After reaching the top of the staircase, the player attempts to capture the Mythical Pokémon Arceus. However, since the Azure Flute was never officially distributed, it is not possible to access the Hall of Origin without the means of cheating, hacking, or through extensive use of glitches. Items Pokémon |type1=Steel|type2=dragon}} |type1=Water|type2=dragon}} Trainers Pokémon Diamond and Pearl will work as the player's partner during the Multi Battle against Mars and Jupiter. If the chose : Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=DP |location=Spear Pillar |pokemon=6}} | | | | | | If the chose : Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=DP |location=Spear Pillar |pokemon=6}} | | | | | | If the chose : Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=DP |location=Spear Pillar |pokemon=6}} | | | | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1=E6525A |headcolor1=F69C7B |bordercolor1=9C2931 |color2=D56AAC |headcolor2=EE8BCD |bordercolor2=D56AAC |class=Commander |name= |sprite=Spr DP Mars.png |class2=Commander |name2= |sprite2=Spr DP Jupiter.png |game=DP |location=Spear Pillar |prize= 7280 |pokemon1=3 |pokemon2=3}} | | | | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr DP Cyrus.png |prize= 8640 |class=Galactic Boss |classlink=Cyrus |name= |game=DP |location=Spear Pillar |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Pokémon Platinum will work as the player's partner during the Multi Battle against Mars and Jupiter. If the chose : Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Spear Pillar |pokemon=6}} | | | | | | If the chose : Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Spear Pillar |pokemon=6}} | | | | | | If the chose : Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Spear Pillar |pokemon=6}} | | | | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1=E6525A |headcolor1=F69C7B |bordercolor1=9C2931 |color2=D56AAC |headcolor2=EE8BCD |bordercolor2=D56AAC |class=Commander |name= |sprite=Spr DP Mars.png |class2=Commander |name2= |sprite2=Spr DP Jupiter.png |game=Pt |location=Spear Pillar |prize= 7360 |pokemon1=3 |pokemon2=3}} | | | | | | Gallery File:Spear Pillar Dialga DP.png| on the Spear Pillar File:Spear Pillar Palkia DP.png| on the Spear Pillar File:Distortion World portal Pt.png|Distortion World entrance Image:Spear Pillar cutscene DP.png| cutscene on the Spear Pillar Appearance In Super Smash Bros. is an unlockable stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Players can unlock the stage by completing Event 25: The Aura Is With Me. The background of the stage will feature either , , or strangely , who will occasionally do things to affect the stage such as tilting it diagonally or breaking one section of the top platform; Dialga slows time, Palkia flips or reverses the view, and Cresselia randomly attacks with flying crescents. The lake guardians will also make short cameo appearances when something happens to the stage. The stage's default music is " " from . Other pieces of background music are "Dialga / Palkia Battle at Spear Pillar!," "Wild Pokémon Battle! (Diamond / Pearl)," "Team Galactic Battle!," and " ." At some point Dialga, Palkia, and Cresselia will affect the stage, each with different effects to the field. Dialga appears when the sky has a blue hue, Palkia appears when the sky has a purple hue, and Cresselia appears when the sky is clear. The stage is confirmed to reappear in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. In the anime In the main series A large part of the focused on Team Galactic searching for the gateway to the Spear Pillar, located somewhere on Mt. Coronet. They finally discovered it in Unlocking the Red Chain of Events!. In The Battle Finale of Legend!, they used the Spear Key and a fragment of the Red Chain to unlock the gateway. At the Spear Pillar, Cyrus used the and the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs to summon Dialga and Palkia, which he then took control of with the Red Chain. , , and Cynthia arrived to stop them, defeating Team Galactic's Pokémon and freeing the lake guardians from Cyrus's control. Despite of this, Cyrus was still able to force Dialga and Palkia to start the creation of the new universe. Cynthia realized that the only way to stop the creation was to destroy the Red Chains controlling the Legendary Pokémon. , , , and launched a combination attack on the Legendaries, but Cyrus had Dialga and Palkia to strike back with and , respectively, blocking the attacks and almost hitting Ash and his friends, only to be narrowly saved by the lake guardians' combined . The next combination succeeded in breaking the Red Chains, and the creation of the new universe was stopped. Cyrus, amazed by the sight of his creation, stepped into the collapsing portal, disappearing into the depths of his own "perfect universe". Although Dialga and Palkia were freed, their rage was not gone, and they attacked the collapsing portal, which started sucking the surrounding world into itself. With the help of Ash, , and , the lake guardians were able to calm down the Legendary Pokémon of time and space and stop the vortex of destruction. In the anime, instead of a plateau at the top of the mountain, the Spear Pillar was a void-like cave inside of Mt. Coronet. Its interiors shared a common look with the Mystri Stage at the Sinjoh Ruins. In Pokémon Generations ]] The Spear Pillar appeared in The New World. It was where Cyrus summoned the and to destroy the world and create a new one in its place. However, appeared to stop Cyrus, freeing Dialga and Palkia and dragging him into the Distortion World, much to the shock of Cynthia, Jupiter, and Mars. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Spear Pillar is the location of the final battle of . After the creation of the second Red Chain being foiled by , , and , Cyrus was left with no choice but to create an artificial one to replace it. Once arriving at the Spear Pillar, he told Saturn, Mars, and Jupiter to keep anyone from entering while he was completing the ceremony. Soon after this, the Sinnoh Gym Leaders arrived at the Spear Pillar via the Underground, thanks to Byron and the Underground Man, and started battling against the Team Galactic Commanders. Meanwhile, Cyrus managed to use the Red Chains to summon Dialga and Palkia, and forced them to fight each other in order to wipe out the old world and create a new universe in its place. With extreme effort, the Gym Leaders managed to defeat the Galactic Commanders. However, the distortions in space and time caused by Dialga and Palkia's fight made it impossible for them to reach the stairs leading to Cyrus. Figuring another way to get to the Galactic Boss, the Gym Leaders once again made their way through the Underground, and attacked the Red Chains controlling the Legendary Pokémon. Ignoring the attacks from Cyrus's Pokémon, the Gym Leaders' Pokémon managed to break the artificial chain, halving Cyrus's control over the Temporal and Spatial Pokémon. Despite this, the fight between the two Legendaries went on, causing more and more wide-spreading distortions in time and space all across Sinnoh. Eventually, thanks to the combined efforts of the three Pokédex holders and their Pokémon, the second Red Chain was also destroyed and the fight was finally stopped, preventing the new universe from being born. Just when everything seemed to be calming down, Charon appeared, revealing that the hole created by the battle wasn't the seed of a new universe, but a portal to another world. Suddenly, appeared from the portal, and sucked Cyrus, Dialga, and Palkia into it. Charon managed to escape with a smoke bomb distraction, but Diamond's Kit managed to snatch his notebook before he got away. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Spear Pillar in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Trainer|enset=Platinum|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=104/127|jpset=Galactic's Conquest|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=092/096}} Trivia * The name "spear pillar" is a reference to the creation myth in , where the deities and were given the spear 天沼矛 Ame-no-nuboko, with which they created 淤能碁呂島 Onogoroshima, upon which they built the pillar 天御柱 Ame-no-mihashira. * The Escape Rope cannot be used here, despite it being part of Mt. Coronet. This is because the player has used a cave exit into the Spear Pillar, thus the game assumes they are no longer in a mountain. Therefore, the Escape Rope cannot be used to return to the outside world (leaving into Mt. Coronet allows for the Escape Rope to be used, however). * The Temporal Pinnacle, at the peak of Temporal Tower, in , bears resemblance to the Spear Pillar, likely due to the connection both have to Dialga. * Despite the fact that it is higher up than the snowy areas of Mt. Coronet, there is no snow on the Spear Pillar itself. The rest of Mt. Coronet cannot be seen, either. In this case, as the anime has shown, the Spear Pillar is likely to be above the level of the clouds that dump the snow on the lower levels of the mountain. * The only possible way to encounter before in is to not have the Adamant Orb held by a party member or in the Bag, but to have the Lustrous Orb. If the Adamant Orb is with the player in any manner, Dialga will always appear first, no matter if the Lustrous Orb is also with the player or not. * It is impossible to from the Spear Pillar, although it is not inside Mt. Coronet. The reason is most likely to prevent the from running away from , , or . * In the anime, the Spear Pillar bears a strong resemblance to the Mystri Stage in the Sinjoh Ruins. * The cutscene depicts the player's overworld sprite, even in . * Spear Pillar makes an appearance as a backdrop when a Pokémon from Sinnoh is used in the Alola Photo Club in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. In other languages |bordercolor= |textcolor= |zh_yue=槍之柱 槍柱 |zh_cmn=槍之柱 / 枪之柱 槍柱 |da=Spydsøjlen |nl=Spear Pillar |fi=Keihäspylväs |fr=Colonnes Lances |de=Speersäule |id=Tiang Tombak |it=Vetta Lancia |pl=Szczyt Włóczni |pt_br=Pilar da Lança |es_eu=Columna Lanza |es_la=Pilar Espada Columna Lanza |ko=창기둥 Chang Gidung |ru=Копейное Плато Kopeynoye Plato |vi=Thương Trụ }} Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations Category:Monuments Category:Ruins de:Speersäule es:Columna Lanza fr:Colonnes Lances it:Vetta Lancia ja:やりのはしら zh:枪之柱